Mein Birdie
by TearStainedAngel24
Summary: For truly, how were they any different from anyone else? PruCan, character death.


**One-shot, sad. Written for my English teacher. Enjoy.**

The albino stood in the empty and dusty lot, twirling the bloody weapon around his index finger. A disturbance in the bone-dry dirt to the left of him caught his eye. It was him, his soft blond hair blowing slightly in the hot wind. A sober feeling overcame them as the new boy came closer. The birds fell silent; the quite blanket feeling like it was suffocating them even more so than the heat. Red eyes darted to the left, trying to avoid the gaze of the deep blue eyes, ones that were so blue they were almost at the point of being purple.

"So… do you really want to do this?" he questioned, looking at the identical weapon that the Canadian held. The boy nodded his head without a moment of hesitation. As he did so, a small curl bobbed to the side of his head.

"Gilbert…you're not having second thoughts are you?" he questioned, eyes slightly narrowed in a questioning look. The German shook his head, true to his word.

"Never. I left a note to Ludwig, and gave him the directions to my secret stash of money." Gilbert stated calmly, a slightly misty gaze coming over his eyes as he thought about his brother and his betrayal, and the betrayal of his whole family. He shivered slightly despite of the almost unbearable temperature. It was a painful memory, and one he hated to think about. This was one of the many events that had forced him to plan out this act, and now follow through with it.

"I left a note telling my brother what's happening too. I…also wished…him the best of luck with that British girl he pads after so stubbornly." The Canadian's voice cracked slightly, and tears began to run down his porcelain face, glimmering and raining down like broken amber in the low sun. However, the once perfect face was tainted with the scars of cruelty, wrists cut where he had put them up to protect his face from the brutal blows that words had dealt. Then there were the real scars from where the innocent boy had taken the punishment for his love. He had once been like an angel, and in Gilbert's eyes he still was, no matter what he looked like. Saddened, the white-haired man standing across from him pulled him into a hug, kissing the tears from his face, bitterly tasting the salt. It shouldn't have to be this way; it wasn't fair to watch his love hurt so much.

"Now, now, my Matthew, my birde, mein liebe. Don't cry, please. You'll get me started, and I'm too awesome for that." Gilbert stated, his cocky nature showing though even in the horror of their current situation. Matthew smiled slightly into his shoulder, a small glimmer of happiness returning to play in his eyes.

"You said that…the day we first met. I wouldn't tell you my name, and you called me Birdie, because I'm so jumpy, like a little bird." He reminisced in old memories, of good days when all was not filled with pain. The last golden ray of hope was standing in front of him. It was the only thing that had kept him going this long, and the one who would help him stop the misery. The German pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes.

"That was the best day of my life. It was nearly as awesome as me, and I'll never forget it." He kissed him softly, all the love and pain they felt for each other put into the kiss. Pulling away, tears pricked in Gilbert's eyes, and the bitter emotion still ran down Matthew's face.

"I'm so sorry it came to this. I would have never thought my family would be so hateful towards Germans." The gentle boy said, trying to hold back his tears, as he looked utterly dejected.

"Hey, chin up. My family was just as bad about Canadian's. But they're all stupid, just jealous of us, blinded by their self-centered hate, especially those morons at school. They'll never have what the awesome us have." The fair-skinned man assured, pulling his love in for another kiss, just as sad as the one before. Somewhere, a clock chimed seven at night, and the sun continued to ever sinking slowly, orange streaks darkening the blue sky.

"It's now or never, eh?" The soft-spoken Canadian boy whispered, pulling the black shiny weapon from his belt. The German nodded, retrieving his own as well. He pressed the metal against his boyfriend's head, as the love of his life did the same back to him.

"I'll see you on the other side, mein liebe." The German gave an anguish filled smile, knowing that all their problems would be over soon.

"See you soon, mon amour." Said the man standing next to him, speaking fluent French.

"Three." The cocky German boy began the count down.

"Two." The gentle Canadian boy continued.

"One." They said together.

Two fingers curled at the same time, and two shots rang out, morphing into one and echoing around the neighborhood. The horrific noise surprised the birds from where they had fallen silent, and startled people from their mundane lives. The sun continued to fall, and red gleamed in the sky, reflecting that which was splashed on the pavement. Two crimson trails leading to two individuals that were no different from anyone else, misery induced paths that arched towards two hearts that had beat together until the very end.

_Sure, society never can and never will be perfect, but it sure as hell could be better than this._


End file.
